The Weakest Link
by ssjphoenix1
Summary: The Z fighters on The Weakest Link
1. The Weakest Link: Round One

The Weakest Link: Round One  
  
  
  
Two minuets on the clock.  
  
"What is the capitol of Tennessee?"  
  
Goku thinks a couple of seconds and answers, "What is a Tennessee?"  
  
"Incorrect. Who is the strongest wizard alive in the Harry Potter series?"  
  
Piccolo answers very quickly, "The only wizard I know was chopped in half, by me.  
  
"…Incorrect. What is the most active nonmetal?"  
  
Gohan answers, "Bank, Francium."  
  
"Correct. What is an android?"  
  
Trunks pulls out his sword, "There are more! Where, I shall kill them all!"  
  
"Incorrect," where do they get these morons, "Who defeated Cell?"  
  
Hercule answers, "Well of course that would be me, Hercu"  
  
All of a sudden Hercule gets lifted into the air by a little red ball of energy and then explodes. Gohan returns to his place and Videl chears.  
  
"If any of our audience values their lives please leave emediatly. When was the official start of World War Two?"  
  
Yamtcha thought to himself 'I didn't even know there was a first one, better think of a good answer that won't make me look like a moron.' "Um, Hi Bulma!" 'Oh crap this won't end well'  
  
"Don't worry hunny I will destroy him after I win."  
  
"Incorrect.Who is the creator of the Simposons?"  
  
Vagetta answers, "What is this Simpson?"  
  
"Incorrect. Who was the strongest man on Earth before five minuets ago?"  
  
Krillin starts "Um Vage no Gok, wait it was Goh bzzzzzz."  
  
"Out of time. In this round you pulled in a wopping $250. That might be a new record."  
  
"Since we have lost a contestant we will go on to the next round.  
  
  
  
  
  
I so not own dragon ball z or the weakest link so all lawyers who oppose me shall die. 


	2. The Weakest Link: Round Two

The Weakest Link: Round Two  
  
  
  
"What does CD Stand for?"  
  
Goku answers surprisingly fast, "Creamed donuts?"  
  
*"Kakarot, can you think of anything other than your stomach for once!"  
  
"Incorrect. How many planets are known to be inhabited by organisms?"  
  
Piccolo asks in response, "Before or after Namek was destroyed?"  
  
"Incorrect. Wh"  
  
"Answer my question and I'll answer yours"  
  
"Mr. Piccolo restrain yourself or leave."  
  
"But!"  
  
"Who is the alien from the planet incompetence, the exit is that way Mr… were did he go?"  
  
"Up here!" (from when he killed the fat, white android) was the last thing Anne Robinson heard, well at least her robot. She ran away screaming after the last round.  
  
Well in a few minuets they brought out the real Anne Robinson to finish up the round.  
  
"Who wrote the book Great Expectations?"  
  
Gohan's memory goes blank, "um, um, I don't remember."  
  
"Incorrect. Who owns Microsoft?"  
  
Trunks answers, "God?"  
  
"Incorrect. What is Newtons first Law?"  
  
Yamtcha, stumped again, answers, "Um, give me the money? Heh, heh?"  
  
"You better hide after the show, moron," Vageta tells him.  
  
"Incorrect. What were the war colors of the Romans?"  
  
Vageta smirks, "Who cares the Sayians could have wiped them out easily."  
  
"Incorrect. Who bzzzzzz. That's the end of round two and you finish with the same $250 you had before.  
  
Krillin is very happy.  
  
Vageta's anger: 90%  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*I thought most people would know this is Vageta  
  
I so not own dragon ball z or the weakest link so all lawyers who oppose me shall die. 


	3. The Weakest Link: Round Three

The Weakest Link: Round Three  
  
"What is pi rounded off to the nearest hundredth?"  
  
Goku answers, "3.14."  
  
"Correct? How old did Edgar Allen Poe live?  
  
Gohan, still in shock that Goku answered a math question right, answers, "Um… 40?"  
  
"Correct. What is the temperature at which water boils?"  
  
Trunks trying to figure out why he's here answers, "100 degrease Celsius."  
  
"Correct. Who had a castle that was on fire?"  
  
Yamtcha was thinking of all the people that were watching him on TV at the moment. He was scared stiff for ten seconds until he remembered that Piccolo destroyed them all on the way out. Then he finally answers, "That's easy, it was Master Roshi's.  
  
Bulma screams from the audience, "You moron, that pervert Roshi could barely afford a turtle shell!"  
  
"Incorrect. What does YMCA stand for?"  
  
Vageta smirks, "Yamtcha's manhood cut away."  
  
"Incorrect. What kind of bzzzzzz. That's the end of round three. Now we will see who is the weakest link.  
  
"It appears that everyone voted for Yamtcha, except Yamtcha who voted for Bulma? Yamtcha why did you vote for Bulma?"  
  
"Well she yelled at me."  
  
"Trunks why did you vote for Yamtcha?"  
  
"He screwed us out of $750 and he's a moron."  
  
"You finish the round with $250. Yamtcha you are the weakest link. Good-bye."  
  
Vageta yells to Yamtcha while he walks off the show, "You better use this head start wolf boy, because a fang fist won't save you now."  
  
Vageta's anger: 164%  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I so not own dragon ball z or the weakest link so all lawyers who oppose me shall die. 


	4. The Weakest Link: Round Four

The Weakest Link; Round Four  
  
"What is the first system Nintendo made?"  
  
Goku asks, "What is a Nintendo?  
  
"Correct, but don't answer in the form of a question you aren't on Jeopardy. Who is the lead singer in the band Nsync?"  
  
Gohan with hatred, "Do I look like a thirteen year old girl?"  
  
"Incorrect. Who created the capsule?"  
  
Trunks thinking of how he's gonna tell his mom how he wreaked the time machine realizes everyone's looking at him answers, "Oh, um, Mr. Briefs."  
  
"Correct. Is their any pornographic material of Mrs. Bulma Briefs?  
  
Vageta with an anger level of 189%, "What the hell. Who has pictures of my wife!"  
  
"Incorrect. Who-"  
  
"Hey women, I asked you question!"  
  
Bulma cuts in before Vageta destroys her, "Honey save your power for Yamtcha."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"As I was saying who bzzzzzz. That's the end of round four. Now we will see who is the weakest link."  
  
"Hmmm 2 votes for Vageta and 2 votes for Krillin. Mr. Krillin you voted for no one. You have to vote for someone so who will it be."  
  
Krillin fearing for his life, "Well how about Vag, Vageta looks at him with a glare of dome, umm no um Trun no, no, I vote for myself.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't wanna die!"  
  
"You have managed to get $250 but I'm sure you would have lost if you could. Well another fighter takes the walk of shame. You are the weakest link Krillin. Good-bye. "  
  
  
  
Vageta's anger level: 199.9% 


	5. The Weakest Link: Round Five

For all those who think these that this is to fast I tried to slow it down but the majority likes it fast. Sorry  
  
For all those who think the chapters are to short they are only two minutes worth of questions and game shows have no plot. I even read the questions aloud to make sure they were about two minuets. You write a better one!  
  
If Vegeta's name is misspelled deal with it.  
  
The Weakest Link: Round Five  
  
"How many main singers are there in the band DCTalk?"  
  
Goku was very confused remembering the other question about a CD and thought they must have messed up the question. Since a CD can talk they must be living. There must only be one since he had never heard of it. "Um, one?"  
  
"Incorrect. How many events where in the 1967 Olympics?"  
  
`Hey I could easily get enough money to go to college if I won a gold medal in the Olympics! Wait mom wouldn't let me fight anymore. Screw the Olympics.' Gohan finally answered, "7."  
  
"Incorrect. What is the only thing that can hurt Superman?"  
  
Trunks new this one, "Me."  
  
"Incorrect. ("Hah") What does a groundhog see that makes it run back into its hole on Groundhog's Day?  
  
Vageta smirks, "Your face?"  
  
"Incorrect! `I've had about enough of this little freak' Who has a haircut that looks like he was dropped head-first into shredder?"  
  
Goku answered without thinking, "ChiChi?"  
  
"The blanket's are in the closet and the couch is cleaned off! Good luck Gohan," She yelled while she got up and left.  
  
"Honey I'm sorry I was thinking of you and didn't hear the question. I swear!"  
  
"Incorrect. The correct answer was Vageta. Who..."  
  
"That's it women!" Vageta yelled with an anger level of 203.46%. "I have licensed to your shit long enough. Let's see if that nose job can withstand a big bang."  
  
"Whatever." Anne Robinson mumbled as Vageta suddenly appeared in front of her and put his hand through her. He then smirked and finished her off with a final flash.  
  
"Well Vageta now that bzzzzzz you have destroyed the bitch and the round is over who is gonna ask the rest of the questions?" Goku said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I will be your host for the rest of the show," said George Gray walking up to the podium and onto the ashes of Anne.  
  
"Now lets vote on who is the weakest link."  
  
10 seconds later.  
  
"Well majority wins, Gohan goes. Trunks why did you vote for the man who got you guys $250?"  
  
"He's to smart."  
  
"Well another fighter takes the walk of shame. You are the weakest link Gohan. Good-bye. 


	6. The Weakest Link: Round Six

For all those who think these that this is to fast I tried to slow it down but the majority likes it fast. Sorry  
  
For all those who think the chapters are to short they are only two minutes worth of questions and game shows have no plot. I even read the questions aloud to make sure they were about two minuets. You write a better one!  
  
If Vegeta's name is misspelled deal with it.  
  
If Neo Galaxy Goddess is ever gonna give me a virus hurry up I sent her the fake delete like 5 days ago.  
  
The Weakest Link: Round Six  
  
"What company owns Dr.Pepper?"  
  
Goku thinks a couple of second, "Um.. Mr. Satin's Children hospital?"  
  
"Incorrect. What key do you use to get out of a program on a computer?  
  
Trunks had it `I'll get the Bulma in this time to fix the time capsule, oh shit question.', "A final flash."  
  
"Incorrect. How many instruments are in the brass section of a concert band?"  
  
Vageta gives a guess, "8."  
  
"Incorrect. What is the only animal that can fly?"  
  
Goku was really confused. Birds could fly but so could he and the rest of the Z fighters, "It must be the Z fighters."  
  
"Incorrect. Whe ......"  
  
"Hey wait a minuet!" Goku exclaims while he levitates into the air "We can fly see!"  
  
"It's.....just.....a.........cheap............trick." Herule said as he slowly stands up.  
  
"That's it! Goku may not care that you took the credit but I also died in the Cell games while you hid behind a rock. Now you are a rock!" Trunks yelled as he chopped Hercule into five pieces and turned them into ashes.  
  
"....Incorrect. How many princes are on the Earth?"  
  
Vageta, very happy that he had taught his son well, answers. "I am the only prince.  
  
"Inco" Vageta gives him death glare, "Correct! But we are out of time so..."  
  
"Hey the music didn't go off!"  
  
"This is a special um five and a half question round."  
  
"Oh. OK."  
  
"`That was close.' Time to see who is the weakest link."  
  
"Three votes for Trunks. Trunks why did you vote for yourself?"  
  
"I don't want to be here."  
  
"Vageta why did you vote for Trunks?"  
  
"I want kakarot to lose to my hands!"  
  
"You end the round with $250. Well another fighter takes the walk of shame. You are the weakest link Trunks. Good-bye." 


	7. The Weakest Link: Round Seven

If Vegeta's name is misspelled deal with it. For all those who think the chapters are to short they are only two minutes worth of questions and game shows have no plot. I even read the questions aloud to make sure they were about two minuets. You write a better one!  
  
The Weakest Link: Round Seven  
  
"You two will now be asked five questions each. Vageta, what does slp stand for?"  
  
Vageta answers, "Super Long Play."  
"Correct. Goku, what is the time period before recorded time?"  
  
Goku starts to ask Vageta the answer but then a miracle happens, Roshi's turtle hermit training started to kick in, "Prehistory."  
  
"Inco.. Correct? Veggie, what is the capitol of..."  
  
Vageta, unfortunately for the host, heard the remark while he was trying to figure out how Kakarot does it. Vageta bitch-smacked him through seven walls and a mountain.  
  
Goku kinda mad, "Vageta! That was the last host. Who is gonna ask the questions now?"  
  
"The rules changed Kakarot. The person who kills the most hosts at the end of the game wins. Anyway he tried to take what a sayain always keeps, his pride. Now I need to find that moron Yamtcha"  
  
"Vageta, I won't let you hurt Yamtcha."  
  
"Don't worry Kakarot I won't. Hey there's my prize money under the host's podium, why don't you count it for me Kakarot?"  
  
"OK Vageta. Hey Vageta these are one hundreds and I can't count that high. Vageta?"  
  
Where did Vageta go? Will Goku ever count all the money? The epilogue might help.  
  
Forgive me if this sucks please, I had to go to adopt a bear yesterday and had a 5 hour car trip today. Don't worry the epilogue is good. I promise.  
  
Advertisements: Nightmares End  
  
The Return of Son Gohan  
  
Face to Face with my unknown lover  
  
DigimonZ: The War Continues  
  
The MIB?!  
  
The Field Trip; or Murphy's Law 


	8. The Weakest Link Epilouge

Epilogue  
  
"That moron will never find me man," joked Yamtcha  
  
"Yea he will never find ya in a million years. I'll be back in a minute," said someone (the pansy reviewer) as it got up to use the restroom  
  
As someone walks down the hall it meets a man. "Hey you spikey haired freak get out of my wa, ugh."  
  
"Bartender another drink?" Yamtcha asked in a happy mood. "Now were did someone get to?"  
  
Yamtcha goes for another sip when he feels a tap on his shoulder. As he starts to look up he sees the silhouette of the person on a wall and notices that he's really short. "What do you want little man?" he says as he turns to see the malicious smile off Vageta staring back at him.  
  
The End  
  
I hope you enjoyed  
  
Advertisements: Nightmares End  
  
The Return of Son Gohan  
  
Face to Face with my unknown lover  
  
DigimonZ: The War Continues  
  
The MIB?!  
  
The Field Trip; or Murphy's Law  
  
;) 


End file.
